SING
SING&SMILE è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project Mirai scritto e prodotto da Re:nG. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Aku no Meshitsukai. Il gioco include anche una versione Rin, Len, Luka, KAITO e MEIKO. Informazioni Durante rilascio iniziale della canzone su Arcade, il pompon di Len e KAITO erano d'arancia, al contrario di giallo e blu, rispettivamente, come in Project Mirai. Tuttavia, un aggiornamento in Arcade corretto questo errore. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"This perky tune was featured in a 2011 Nendroid commercial for the "Hatsune Miku: Cheerful ver." figure! In addition to the original Miku version, there are Rin, Len, Luka, KAITO, and MEIKO versions as well!"'' Liriche Giapponese=さぁ 歌いながら行こう あなたの笑顔が誰かをきっと幸せにするよ 世界は変えられるよ 小さく些細な愛の魔法で あー 今日もくりかえす 退屈な毎日 ため息をついて 今日も過ごすつもり？ んー 天気もいいし 良いことあるかもよ さあ元気をだしていこう しょぼくれてても 変わらないよ とっておきのパワーをあげる！ さぁ 歌いながら行こう あなたの笑顔が誰かをきっと幸せにするよ 世界は変えられるよ 小さく些細な愛の魔法で あー 今日もすれ違う 大好きなあの子 想ってばかりで 明日も過ごすつもり？ んー 言葉でなくちゃ伝わらないかもよ さあ勇気をだしてみよう 知らない事は たくさんあるよ もっともっとドキドキさせて！ さぁ 笑いながら行こう ちょっとヘコむ事があっても それは次へのステップ ぼくらが変えてくんだ わずかなほんの一歩ずつだけど さぁ 手を取り合って行こう 何かにつまづいたとしても 誰かが支えてくれるよ ぼくらは進んでくよ さぁ 歌いながら行こう あなたの笑顔が誰かをきっと幸せにするよ 世界は変えられるよ 小さく些細な愛の魔法で|-|Romaji=saa utainagara ikou anata no egao ga dareka o kitto shiawase ni suru yo sekai wa kaerareru yo chiisaku sasai na ai no mahou de ah kyou mo kurikaesu taikutsu na mainichi tameiki o tsuite kyou mo sugosu tsumori? hmm tenki mo iishi ii koto aru kamo yo saa genki o dashite ikou shobokuretetemo kawaranai yo totteoki no POWER o ageru! saa utainagara ikou anata no egao ga dareka o kitto shiawase ni suru yo sekai wa kaerareru yo chiisaku sasai na ai no mahou de ah kyou mo surechigau daisuki na ano ko omotte bakari de asu mo sugosu tsumori? hmm kotoba de nakucha tsutawaranai kamo yo saa yuuki o dashite miyou shiranai koto wa takusan aru yo motto motto dokidoki sasete! saa warainagara ikou chotto hekomu koto ga attemo sore wa tsugi e no STEP bokura ga kaete kun da wazuka na hon no ippo zutsu dakedo saa te o toriatte ikou nanika ni tsumazuita to shitemo dareka ga sasaete kureru yo bokura wa susundeku yo saa utainagara ikou anata no egao ga dareka o kitto shiawase ni suru yo sekai wa kaerareru yo chiisaku sasai na ai no mahou de|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di damesukekun' Yeah we are going on singing Your smile, for sure, makes someone happy We can change the world with a bit of small love magic Ah, a boring day comes today too Are you gonna spend it with sighs again? Hm, it's a fine day, you can meet something joy Yeah! Keep your spirits high! Nothing changes with blue mind Hm! I'll share you my best energy Yeah we are going on singing Your smile, for sure, makes someone happy We can change the world with a bit of small love magic Ah, that lovely girl passes today, too Are you gonna spend tomorrow just thinking about her? Hm, tell your feeling, don't keep it in your heart Yeah, take your courage high! There are still many wonders Hm! Be more, more hopeful! Yeah, we are going on smiling If you get blue a little, it's another beginning We can change the world With a set of small one more steps, though Yeah! We are going on hand in hand If you get stumbled at something Someone supports you We are going, going on Yeah we are going on singing Your smile, for sure, makes someone happy We can change the world with a bit of small love magic Video Project mirai sing & smile PV -all characters|Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project Mirai 60fps Full-cast SING & SMILE - Project DIVA Arcade future tone English lyrics Romaji subtitles|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Len Categoria:Canzoni di Megurine Luka Categoria:Canzoni di KAITO Categoria:Canzoni di MEIKO Categoria:Canzoni del 2007